


Once So Close

by Babyru4



Category: Club Penguin
Genre: Angst, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Fluff with an angst undertone, Heavy Angst, LIKE A LOT OF ANGST, Past Relationship(s), Short, Short One Shot, then just straight up angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babyru4/pseuds/Babyru4
Summary: The Director looks over files of one of the biggest threats to the island, her ex-girlfriend.





	Once So Close

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and self indulgent. Just wanted to write stuff about CP Greeny (Greeny has a CP version and a CPI version oof)

The Director looked over the files of threats to the island. She sighed, staring at the profile of a penguin she was once so close to. Greeny.

A younger Aunt Arctic swayed across the dance floor, smiling as the room filled with music. Her girlfriend danced with her, spinning and swaying her hips. Aunt Arctic wrapped her arms around Greeny, looking lovingly into her eyes. Greeny kissed Aunt Arctic happily. 

Aunt Arctic walked down the stairs of her house, yawning as she looked into the kitchen. Greeny stood there, cooking breakfast for the two and humming a song they heard on the radio. Aunt Arctic smiled as she leaned against the wall and watched the penguin cook.

Greeny put a flipper on Aunt Arctic’s shoulder, frowning slightly. Aunt Arctic worked so hard for the Club Penguin Times that she barely ever got enough sleep. Aunt Arctic reluctantly agreed and walked with Greeny to the bed. 

Greeny excitedly agreed to being one of the first members the new secret agency that Aunt Arctic just started. Aunt Arctic grinned as she saw Greeny hop up and down before wrapping her girlfriend in a kiss.

Aunt Arctic sat in the EPF infirmary, bandaging up Greeny’s arm. She frowned, thinking about how dangerous the missions were. It was worth it, though, to keep the island safe.

Greeny laughed, condescendingly, as Aunt Arctic cried into the snow. Greeny smirked as she waddled over to Aunt Arctic and kicked her out of the way, waddling off. The kind, beautiful, woman she once knew was now evil and cold-hearted.

Years later, the Director shook her head at the files of Greeny. She put her face in her flippers, holding back a sob.

“Where? Where did I go wrong?”


End file.
